Has to be a way
by Nedwards23
Summary: Very short story, My version on 1x13 and Aria staying the night. Completely different to the original, written From Ezra's point of view. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**My version on 1x13 and Aria staying the night. Completely different to the original. From Ezra's point of view. **

As I lay watching her sleeping, she looked do peaceful with her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She was truly breath takingly beautiful. I could watch her forever. But then it dawns on me, this is the first and last time I get to see her like this. Tomorrow I'm handing in my resignation and leaving Rosewood for good that way there will be no reason for Noel to tell anyone about us. I don't want to leave but I have to. Don't I? I ask myself as Aria stirs in her sleep and holds tighter to my body. Could I really leave her? All alone? Maybe I should change his grade after all.

'Don't' I hear her say quietly, so quiet I'm not sure id I'm imagining it.

'Don't do it' she states again and opens her eyes. 'Don't change his grade'

'How did you know I was contemplating it?' I ask her softly

'I can read you like a book' is her reply 'Don't change the grade you're better than that, we're better than that. Plus you'll regret it.' She adds

'You're right' I reply and let out a small sigh

'I know. I wish I wasn't, I wish you could stay' She says whilst snuggling closer to me.

'Listen, lets just enjoy what happiness we have left cause in a few hours we have to face reality and I want to enjoy as much fantasy for as long as I can.'

' I couldn't agree more' She replies closing her eyes and with that falling soundly asleep again in my arms. I spend a few moments looking at her angelic face, there must be a way for me to stay and not change the grade there must be, I think to myself before letting sleep take over for the remainder of the night.

**A/N This was originally going to be a one shot but I might consider carrying on. Let me know what you think, do you want a continuation? If I get three reviews saying yes I'll continue. Also thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2: The idea

Chapter 2 The idea 

**Wow guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and also to those who actually read it. I hope you all enjoy the next instalment of this fic, let me know what you think. **

Before I knew it, it was morning and the sound of my alarm was filling my small apartment I absolutely detested the sound especially this morning as I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Aria forever. I stirred awake and to my surprise Aria was not in my embrace I jerked up and wiped the sleep from my eyes and went in search for her. She wasn't too hard to find since my apartment is so small within seconds I found her in the kitchen.

"Morning" she chimed as she flipped something in a pan that smelled absolutely gorgeous just like she did.

"Are you cooking?" I ask I didn't know she could cook breakfast too.

"Yep pancakes, I hope you like them" She says taking them out of the pan and placing them on a plate for me. "Thank you, they look lovely" I said taking the plate from her hands and kissed her softly. She then went to do herself some pancakes with a sad look on her face. She notices me looking at her and flashed a fake smile. I knew the fact that I was leaving today was upsetting her, it was upsetting me too but there was nothing I could do. Just then I had an idea. "I have to go" I said finishing my pancakes and beginning to get ready. She looked at me sceptically still with a sad look on her face.

"So soon?" She asks "We don't have to be at school for an hour yet". She says digging into her pancakes that were now cooked.

"I know I'm sorry I'll see you later" I say kissing her quickly "Will you be okay letting yourself out of the apartment?"

"Of course" she replies with a mouth full of pancakes that causes me to chuckle I then began exiting my apartment and sprinting to my car.

Just over an hour later I am walking down the halls of Rosewood and spot Aria by her locker a look of pure sadness graced her face causing mine to do the same. I hated seeing her sad all I wanted to do was make her smile. I took a moment to glance at her but my eyes are torn away when I hear a commotion at the end of the hall and see an officer and the principle going through Noel's locker and discovering he had stole the answers to not one but three mid terms and saw him proceed to be taken away to what I presume was the principles office or possibly the station. I take a second to glance back at Aria who has a puzzled look on her face at the scene that had played out in front of us. I force my eyes to tear away from her and continue to walk to my classroom.

Once in my classroom I place my bag down and before I get a chance to sit down she enters the room smiling. "Can you believe that just happened?" she asks me and without taking a breath continues talking and asking me questions. "What will happen now, will he get suspended? Or kicked out of school? Or arrested?" she takes a second to take a breath and I take the opportunity to talk and answer some of her questions.

"He'll probably just get a suspension" I say "At the very most he will get kicked out of the school. I highly doubt they will arrest him"

"You're right being arrested for stealing answer papers is a bit much."

"Yeah, only teachers dating their students get arrested" I say half trying to add a pinch of humour to the situation and half stating the fact that, that is what we are doing.

"Relax" she says walking to my desk and sitting on it whilst lacing her hands with mine. "He won't have the opportunity to tell anyone about us now that he's going to be suspended plus who would believe him he's a thief and a cheat and IF he did say anything they'd just assume he is lying too and add that to his resume. Even if we know he is telling the truth."

"You're right" I tell her letting out a sigh "Look Aria…" I begin but am cut off by the warning bell going off. This time it is her turn to say she's got to go.

"See you later?" she asks hopping off my desk.

"Of course 7 okay?"

"Perfect" she replies blowing me a kiss and exiting the room seconds later my class begins to arrive and I start the lesson.

Looks like I won't be leaving Rosewood after all.

**A/N A little longer this time I promise they will get longer as I will have more time to write but let me know what you think Ezra's idea was and who planted the test answers or was it really Noel all along who stole them? Also what was Ezra going to tell Aria in the classroom?**

**Thank you very much for reading, also please let me know if you would like a continuation and what you want to see happen that way I know what direction to take this in.**

**If I get more than 3 reviews I'll aim to update by Monday**


	3. Chapter 3: Not a waste after all

I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who read my story and also to those who reviewed. I know this is a short chapter but I find it easier to do it this way.

This chapter follows Ezra's actions after he left his apartment the day Noel gets caught with the answer papers.

**Flashback** (sort of)  
Once Ezra was in his car he began driving, he drove straight to Rosewood high school and headed straight towards his classroom. He had come up with a plan to stop Noel from exposing the truth about his and Aria's relationship. Ezra always took a disliking towards Noel for quite a few reasons one of them being the smug look on his face when he requested the change on his grade, God all he wanted to do was wipe that smug look off his face or rather yet punch it away. The more time Ezra spent teaching Noel the more he hated him. He remembers his first day at Rosewood and how Noel had first entered his bad books t when he heard him hitting on Aria and luckily for Ezra she turned him down. Although that wasn't initially what got him in his bad books it was still a contributing factor it was what Ezra heard Noel say to his friends after Aria had turned Noel down that got to him the most. Lucky for Noel Ezra was good at restraining himself and fought the urge to punch him right there and then. Even though Ezra knew he couldn't be with Aria he still had feelings her right from the beginning and it hurt his feelings to hear Noel disrespecting her that way. Heck he shouldn't be saying that about any girl let alone HIS girl, Ezra knew right there and then that he was falling in love with Aria and that there was nothing he could do about it.

He had decided that it was about time Noel got a taste of his own medicine, it was his turn to be screwed over. Ezra had decided he was going to set Noel up, he was going to plant test paper answers in his locker to get him suspended from Rosewood or even kicked out for good. He opened his leather bag and took out several answer papers and began walking towards Noels locker. Half way there he realised a flaw in his plan. If he used his own test answers Noel would know for sure that it was Ezra who had set him up and that could lead to more disastrous consequences and may lead to the school suspecting Noel was being set up. Frustrated Ezra gripped the test answers tighter in his hands and walked back to his classroom wracking his brains for another plan to get rid of Noel.

**End of flashback  
**  
Seconds after Aria exits my classroom, after her stream of questions and my class has finally filled in I hear a small buzz come from my bag. Making sure that my class is busy continuing writing their assignments I place my hand in my bag and withdraw my phone to see I have a new text message. I quickly open the message expecting to see something from aria but this is far from it.

'Looks like your idea wasn't a complete waste after all –A'

For a second I thought that it could be Aria but she always signed her texts with both of her initials 'AM' or with her whole name as well as x's and O's this couldn't be her it was far to

Cryptic plus I had seen a message like this before I just couldn't place it. Then I remembered. Before homecoming Aria had gotten a text from 'A' and Aria had told me she didn't know who it was but they kept on texting her, and this definitely wasn't Aria texting me. In that moment I couldn't decide if I should be grateful of this 'A' person or if I should be worried but for now I have a class and would have to worry about this later.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry for the shortness. Please review. Once I get at least 3 more I'll update again. Thank you.


End file.
